The Rise of Jose Flores
by Shadow795
Summary: Follow the Story of Jose Flores as he takes over what Elizabeta Torres once had. Then find out how he ended up getting busted, and find out what he is going to do about it.


**Authors Notes: This Story shall begin shortly after Elizabeta was arrested and shall continue into the timeline of my other story Hustlers for Life some of the minor characters in Hustlers will hopefully be making an appearance in this story.**

Name: Jose Flores

Nickname:

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Ethnic: Puerto Rican

Hair Style: Black Short hair

Criminal Record:

* * *

><p>Name: Carlos Vargas<p>

Nickname:

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Ethnic: Puerto Rican

Hair Style: Shaved head, Black Goatee

Criminal Record:

_Prologue_

_All he could do is sit there and watch as the cops tore his apartment apart. They were searching for drugs; how the hell did they know he had to stash some Coke in his crib? He didn't know. Probably some low life Insecto fuck betrayed on him. They tore through the pillows of his couch as if he'd stash it ther. 5 keys in a pillow, they'd have felt that even before cutting. From the looks on the officer's faces, He could tell they were enjoying trashing his place, pigs always did. _

_How had he gotten to this point? Well the story shall now be told. _

Jose and his friend and fellow Spanish Lords Member, Carlos Vargas, were driving in Jose's Black Faction car. It was around midnight, and they were on their way to make a collection for their boss and one the higher ups in the Lords, Hector Ramirez.

Carlos nodded his head at a couple hookers as they passed. "What do you say, Jose, how about we make a quick stop?"

Jose grinned, "After, you know how Hector is with money."

Carlos lighting a cigarette said, "No, Fuck, I heard once this guy accidently shorted him on a game of cards so he cut off his balls, and fed them to his pit-bull."

Jose said, "Ya, he's fucking crazy."

As smoke exited his mouth, Carlos said, "So you hear about Elizabeta Torres?"

Jose nodded, "I heard cops busted her door down yesterday."

Carlos said, "From what I hear they caught her with 7 keys in her place."

Jose responded, "Fucking stupid, I can't believe even a fucking **Arao o arado,** would keep that much shit in their place. If I had that kind of supply, I'd keep it locked up tight and far away as possible."

Carlos said, "Where would you get that kind shit in the first place? Hell you know how many people are going to try to replace her, we'll be lucky if we can keep that thing we have going at burger shot."

Jose said, "Prices are going to go through the fucking roof without Torres."

Carlos said, "I'm fucking talking about how every fucking dealer is going to fucking kill everyone else because of this."

Jose said, "Hector will handle shit, hell he probably will end up on top."

Carlos said, "Unless we make moves."

Jose said, "So what we kill everyone, then what? How the hell are we supposed to bring that shit in. They got Torres, so isn't like we can just do what she did."

Jose stopped the car and said, "We're here; let's go teach this motherfucker a lesson." He got out of the car and as he walked into the Apartment building in Bohan, he pulled a 9mm from behind his back.

Once inside the building they walked up the flight of stairs leading to the second floor and stood outside his apartment for a moment. Suddenly Carlos kicked the door in, pulled his 9mm and stormed into the apartment.

Carlos quickly grabbed the hold of a middle aged Hispanic man sitting in a chair and slammed the gun into his head and yelled, "Where the fuck is the money you owe Hector!"

The man said, "I don't have any.. I'm broke."

Jose said, "Really, this is a pretty nice TV." He slid the gun into his pants and picked up the coffee table and hurled it into the flat screen causing the glass to shatter.

Carlos pushed the gun harder into the man's temple and said, "Where the fuck! Is the cash!"

The man pleaded, "I don't have it, please, please, give me a week..I swear I'll get it."

Carlos turned his head looked at Jose and said, "Trash it."

Jose grabbed a table lamp and smashed it into the stereo system, and with one push flipped the sofa over.

Carlos looked at the man and said, "One last fucking chance!"

The man said, "I told you I don't have shit."

Carlos grabbed the man by his shirt collar and forced him over to the stove. He turned it on to the highest setting and coldly said, "Hector knows you have the money! Now tell me us where it is or I'll fucking burn the flesh off your entire body piece by piece!"

Jose now in the kitchen tearing through the cupboards said, "I'd fucking do it, he's fucking insane, your making his day!"

The man said, "Please, Please."

Carlos said, "Wrong answer fucker!" He grabbed the man's hand and still pointing the gun firmly against middle aged man's head, pushed his hand onto the burner and smiled as the man yelled in pain. After about forty seconds of the man screaming in pain Carlos finally took his hand off of the burner and said, "One final chance or it's your fucking face!"

The man said, "It's in the coffee can, please I need to go to the doctor."

Without even needing to be asked, Jose opened a cupboard grabbed the can, opened it, and said, "We're good."

Carlos smiled, looked at the man and said, "Now that wasn't so hard." He the shoved the man to the floor, aimed his gun at the guy's head and bang! Brain matter sprayed across the floor.

Jose putting the cash in his pocket said, "What the fuck! We got what we came here for you didn't need to do that."

Carlos putting his gun into the front of his pants said, "Hector wanted the fucker dead when we got the cash. It's about time people paid their debts without us convincing them."

Jose heading for the door said, "That's smart now they'll just run across the country to avoid us killing them. Sometimes you guys don't fucking think!"

Carlos following Jose out of the apartment and down the stairs said, "We think plenty, we know how to handle our business."

Jose said, "When you both aren't fucking your brains up with coke then yes but you guys keeping making bad decisions."

Carlos jumped into the passenger seat of Jose's car and said, "I haven't fucked shit up lately."

Jose getting behind the wheel of the car and starting the engine said, "What about that fucking hooker you killed that we had to dump in the river?"

Carlos chuckled, "She shouldn't have overcharged…bitch had it coming. I did her a favor making it quick."

Jose said, "Whatever you fucking say," as he began to drive away from the crime scene.

**Author's notes: Not much action but it's the first chapter stay tuned later chapters will have more action.**


End file.
